stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riftvore
History Biology Riftvore skin particularly the upper and lower extremities (head, chest, arms and legs) are encased in a dense rock-like shell that houses and protects the organs of the species. This rock-shell not only offers great protection against projectiles but from the elements such as intense heat. Although, when faced with colder temperatures, the Riftvore rock-skin loses some of its effectiveness, making movement uncomfortable and, in cold enough tempuratures can even crack the skin at the slightest movement, causing lacerations that cannot heal until they reach a more normalized temp. While the entire hive is male all of them possess the ability to insitute a hormonal change, which is a evolutionary trait that allows one to rapidly evolve into a Queen to produce the next line of Riftvore caste. The average height among the Riftvore warrior caste is two and a half meters (eight feet two inches). The rock-skin color has many variations, ranging from brown-reddish colors right through to bluish-greenish colors. Priest caste Physically, the priest caste are, hairless, wingless insectoids with dark skin and a wide variation in height and glowing red eyes. Their mouths were their most distinctive features: instead of jaws, A priest had many fleshy tendrils hanging from their lower face and neck. They breathed through these organs and communicated by breathing through the organs, thus producing various musical tones. This made them natural musicians. Organic debris and moisture absorbed through the jaw-organs, along with vegetable and fruit juices, made up the priest caste diet. Lacking the physical strength of the warrior caste as well as the species rock-like skin a priest caste is generally seen outside of physical combat, often acting as dignitaries of the Circle of the Guiding Light or teachers. Priest caste have evolved past the need for sleep. Instead they would slip into a light meditative trance, which allows them to get as much rest in four hours as other species could get in eight. During this trance, the caste were still fully aware of their surroundings. Drone caste Drone caste were strong despite their thin builds, capable of constructing massive underground hives and facorties in concert. The physical attributes of a drone tended to vary from one another, but those who would not cut it were assimilated by the Queen, to be reborn at a later time. The heads of a drone was elongated an large with their skulls smooth on the top and by the side where they had bulbous, liddless eyes. The natural "armor" of the drone caste created a large wide collar that assisted in maintaing the creature's balance while in flight. In terms of movement, they were bipedal in nature and walked on two legs. The toe structure of their feet allowed them to cling onto rock crags. However, all possessed leathery rapid fluttering wings that emerged from their bony shoulder blades. Most drones stood between 1.6 to 1.8 meters in height. Shaper caste Shapers are bipedal insectoids with a structure that bears a strong resemblance to arthropods. They have exoskeletons and a more insect-like build, possessing clawed mandibles, antennae, and segmented exoskeleton plating that requires armor piercing arounds to break. Usually possessing a dark, earth-toned complexion some mutations have recently occured, bring out a bright red, yellow or green strip pattern across their bodies. They also possess another pair of arms which reside around the abdominal area, used to tend the biotechnology the Riftvore used to grow their vessels and weapons. Queen caste Breathing The warrior caste breathe 30% more oxygen than humans due to their large muscle and meabolism requirements. However the other castes most notably the drones are able to breath hydrogen and a limited amount of carbon dioxide if there is a lack of oxygen. But, like humans, they are limited to how long they can go before their bodies can no longer function without oxygen. Cocooning Cocooning is a trait used by the Riftvore to regenerate and heal quickly during times of war. An injured but alive Riftvore is taken and placed inside a cocoon usually in an area where drone population offers greater security due to the use of the royal jelly in the healing process. While not commonly used on outsiders of the nest, a non-Riftvore can be placed inside a cocoon for treatment. Which is considered a high honor. Circulatory System Warrior caste A Riftvore warrior circulatory system is divided into three circulations: 1. Heart to lungs. 2. Heart to body. 3. Heart to brain. In the warrior caste circulatory system, the brain has a separate circulation allowing for a higher blood pressure in the rest of the body without damaging the fine network of blood vessels in the brain. This allows the Riftvore warrior to live with blood pressures that would normally kill a human. The ability to create and survive such high blood pressure has advantages. The blood can be transported through the body faster, and thus, oxygen and other nutrients are transported quicker and waste products are removed faster. This special circulatory system is part of why the Yautja are so strong. It allows the organs and muscles to work harder and thus increase the muscle capacity. The warrior's 7-part heart consists of 4 auricles and 3 ventricles. The blood is pumped from the right side of the heart through the lungs. From there, it goes back to the heart and into the left auricle. From here, it goes in to the 3 ventricles that are connected to it. One pumps it into the body, and the other pumps it into the brain at a much lower pressure. The last remain inactive unless either one of the ventricles is comprimised and unable to perform its function. When the blood has gone through the body and the brain, it goes back to the right side of the heart and the cycle starts again. Priest caste Drone caste Shaper caste Society and Culture The Riftvore society is comprised of warrior spiritualists all divided into a caste system who adhere to a strong honor code. The strongest of the castes are traditionally dubbed the Alphas and assume command level positions withinin the military while the weaker brood are assigned lower levels of responsibility. The Divine Light, the entity who freed them from the Hive Mind is believed to be a god and is at the center for their spiritual beliefs. They believed that serving the Divine Light is the highest of callings, and to die while performing this calling is the greatest of honors. Riftvore are extremely territorial and known for bearing a grudge against enemies. Tradition is an integral part of their lives and breaking from observances is considered a grievous insult to the nest, an insult that is not forgotten easily. An integral part of tradition is the various rituals that mark milestones in a Riftvore's life. Most notable of the rites is the Rites of Birth, which among the Alphas a new Queen is selected that spawns the next generation of Riftvore. Tradition and Ritual Ritual is a very important element in Riftvore society. They believe that once a Riftvore dies, the spirit is drawn out of the body by the Divine Light and called into the afterlife. However to ensure the spirit is not lost along the way a death ritual is performed where the body is burned to ensure the spirit can find peace. In some instantaces were there is no body it is traditional for those on hand to howl into the sky, to plead for the Divine to shine its light onto the dead and guide them to paradise. Riftvore afterlife is supposedly divided into two branches. Those who followed the tenets left by the Divine Light and lived honorably are given eternal peace inside the Fade, where the Divine itself awaits them. The dishonored are taken away, cursed with an intangible body and left to wonder the universe alone, in the faint hope they might redeem their honor and be welcomed into the Fade. Rituals among the Riftvore include the Sla'uustai, a bonding ceremony which joins two people together in a relationship similar to brotherhood. This ritual has only been performed on a select few individuals who are not of the Riftvore people. Shaper caste The shaper caste was responsible for creating the bioships and weapons of a Riftvore hive. They were considered the equivalent of bioengineers and scientists. Ranging from the mighty Stahona-Kuros to the smaller Riftvore fighter the shapers made everything, techniques in the art of shaping were never written down or verbally explained even among their own. Instead initiates were tested by only being "shown" how to execute techniques rather than having them explained. This method forced the initiate to learn patience and expand their ability to visually take-in things in their surroundings in order to achieve the rank of Adept. The shapers were guided by the tenets of the Divine Light, who once stated that knowledge was capable of being created but must never be shared with an ill mind. Queen caste Every Queen is considered the Alpha female and Mother to the entire hive. A Queen is charged with regulating the entire hive, and is usually nestled deep within the hive, protected by tides of drones and warrior caste, like an ant queen who never leaves the nursery chamber of an ant colony. A Queen is made when the previous one dies or loses the ability to give birth. One of the other caste under goes a hormonal change and evolves. Immediately entering the birthing stage. How which caste is selected is selected to evolve is unknown. What is known that which ever member of the caste assumes the roll as Queen a genetic trait is carried over. So if a warrior caste, the most aggressive of the Riftvore caste, assumes the mantle of Queen the female will be overly aggressive, beyond the standard levels a Queen would normally experience, wishing to take part in physical combat to expand or defend her hive. Among their own hives the Queen or Mother is given a nickname among her own brood that reflects the trait carried over from her previous caste. Silent Mother is an example of a Shaper nickname after becoming a Queen for their secretive and silent behavior. When in the birth stage of their life cycle the Queen is encased in a ovipositor that will cover their entire body, leaving only the neck and face exposed. The birthing cycle of a Queen can last decades or longer. Due to this delicate stage the Queen is left vulnerable to attack as well as immobile for the remainding of her life, able to leave her ovipositor coffin only during the Great Rest, which begins immediately after the birthing cycle ends, leaving the female's body ravaged by hunger. Nurishment and rest are key here, if the female isn't properly cared for before the next birthing cycle she will be unable to retain her ability to give birth. Should a Queen risk leaving her ovipositor before her birthing cycle is over the female runs the risk of losing her ability to produce young permanently. The Queen is thought to possess the ability to psychically communicate with her young. Close to a hive mind she can freely control the non-sentient drone caste and can issue orders to the other caste who are able to resist and ignore the order(s) should they so choose. Priest caste Warrior caste Drone caste Technology The technology used by the Riftvore, while widely advanced is still considered inferior to that of the Lanteans and Ori. Riftvore technology is unique in that all technology, whether it be a starship or weapons are entirely biological. This biotechnology was coaxed into growth by the Shapers and seemed to be more resilient when compared to conventional technology. Category:Races